¿Que tengo que hacer para que me ames?
by DigixRikaNonaka
Summary: Leon vuelve a la Casa Blanca, por un nuevo trabajo. Ashley decide aprovechar esta oportunidad para demostrar lo que puede hacer por él en una noche de sábado. /ONE-SHOT/


_Hola :| Bueno, empiezo contándoles que... Me agarró un tremendo vicio por este juego. Razones ? LEON! :3_

_xD Bueno, me encanta la pareja que hace con Ashley. Enserio. ._. _

_Y quería hacer este "SONG FIC" "ONE SHOT" Ya que AMO la canción **Sorry seems to be the hardest word** por **Blue (es de Elton John)** Y siempre que la escucho, me lo imagino a Leon, por eso este fic! Por cierto.. me pasé el juego en solo 5 días... Loco no? :P _

_Es genial, bueno.. Sin mas __preámbulos... Here's the history... (Imagínensela con música de fondo xD ) (O descarguen la canción, no sean ratas)_

**(RE4 NO ME PERTENECE)**

* * *

_**¿Que tengo que hacer para que me ames? ~**_

El sol se estaba poniendo sobre la magnifica ciudad norteamericana, donde, desde una ventana, una joven con mirada dulce observaba como el cielo se volvía cada vez rosado por la despedida del astro.

Se notaba en su rostro con piel de porcelana, una expresión aburrida y cansada. Así que, se apartó de la ventana caminando lentamente hasta sentarse en su escritorio. Tomó un espejo y miró su reflejo en él. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, logró apartar un mechón rubio que caía sobre su cara, para posarlo detrás su oreja derecha, y luego, sonreírse para si misma, demostrándose lo increíblemente hermosa que era.

Ashley dejó el espejo sobre la mesa y se incorporó para merodear por su amplio cuarto. Pensó que tendría que tomar una ducha, entonces, fue hacia un ropero y buscó las prendas y una bata, para luego dirigirse hacia su baño privado.

Cuando estaba por cerrar el armario, notó un papel que sobresalía de una pequeña caja, entonces, se inclinó para tomarla.

Al verla, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sonreír con dulzura al ver la fotografía. Allí se hallaba ella, abrazando fuertemente al hombre que mas extrañaba.

_- Leon... _

Murmuró y sus ojos se tornaron brillantes al recordar al agente que había dado su vida para rescatarla. Ella se sentía como una princesa en apuros, y pensaba, aunque fueran niñerías, que él era su apuesto príncipe azul.

Luego, volvió a mirar la fotografía y pensó con claridad. ¿Princesa en apuros y apuesto príncipe azul? ¿Que estaba pensando? Ashley sonrió para si misma y guardó la foto.

En ese instante, el golpe a destiempo de la puerta de madera, la sacó de sus dulces pensamientos.

-_ ¿Ashley? _

Dijo una voz muy familiar.

- _¿Puedo pasar? _

Volvió a preguntar.

- _Pasa_ _papá. _

Contestó la rubia mientras esperaba la entrada de su padre.

- _Bueno hija, vine a comunicarte que tengo un viaje urgente a Nueva York. -_ Musitó el presidente_ - Así que dejaré a muchos guardias para que te vigilen. _

La joven Graham lo miró con recelo, no le entusiasmaba de lo mas mínimo la idea de ser vigilada por tantos hombres.

- _¿Es necesario? - _Preguntó la rubia.

-_ ¡Pues claro que es necesario! ¡Mira si te secuestran otra vez por causa de mi ausencia! - _Contestó su padre preocupado.

- _Pero... ¿Tantos tienen que ser? - _Volvió a preguntar ella en forma de capricho.

Su padre suspiró mientras pensaba en alguna solución. No le gustaba dejar a su hija sin lo que ella deseara y tampoco quería perder mas tiempo.

- _Llamaré a Leon Kennedy. Seguro está disponible... Para mi. - _Musitó el hombre con malicia mientras contactaba a su agente privilegiado.

Ashley sonrió alegremente al escuchar que Leon vendría después de tanto tiempo. Abrasó a su padre y lo despidió con un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Entonces, el hombre solo se fue y dejó que su hija siguiera con sus planes. Ella estaba muy emocionada, así que estuvo planeando todo ese tiempo que se estuvo bañando, que haría con Leon.

Dudó sobre que diría el al verla, que haría. Deseó que llegaría, la abrasaría, la besaría y la tratara tan dulcemente como lo hizo en aquella terrible aventura de hace algunos años.

Salió de la bañera y volvió a vestirse con la bata. Se secó rápidamente el cuerpo y se vistió con su ropa íntima. En eso, sintió el llamado a su puerta. Preguntó que sucedía y alguien le avisó que Leon había llegado.

- _¡Leon!_ - Exclamó con alegría.

Terminó de vestirse y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación donde Kennedy la esperaba. Entusiasmada como una colegiala a la que espera a su galán para una cita, lo buscó por la casa y al verlo, estalló de felicidad.

- _Ashley._ - Dijo él con felicidad al volverla a ver.

-_ ¡Leon!_ - Gritó para luego abrazarlo fuertemente. - _Que bueno que estés aquí._

_- Estoy por trabajo, pero me da mucho gusto verte._ - Contestó sonriente y luego la miró a los ojos.

Ashley no podía evitar no sonrojarse al verlo, era algo mas, sencillamente algo mas que nunca había sentido con otro hombre, ya que éste hombre era su caballero y su héroe.. Si, así de cursi como sonaba, pero lo era indudablemente.

León estaba tal cual a cuando ella lo conoció. Nada mas que esta vez se había dejado crecer un poco la barba, pero aún así resultaba ser el joven mas sensual y atractivo de la organización.

Él veía algo nuevo en Ashley, se veía como una fruta madura, sin imperfecciones, se veía pura y dulce, casi masticable, aunque algo le impedía tener algún tipo de acercamiento, y no era el padre de la joven, sino su miedo a las relaciones.

Supo desde el primer momento en que la vio que no era una niña cualquiera, tenía algo que le llamaba la atención. Era débil y frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, bella como una rosa blanca pero fuerte y valiente como un...

- _Leon_. - Pronunció Ashley para sacarlo de su ensoñación.

- _¿Si?_ - Respondió atento.

- _¡Hace tanto que no nos vemos! ¿Por qué no salimos para celebrar que estás aquí?_ - Propuso la rubia con grandes expectativas.

-_ Pero, yo vine a cuidarte, no de fiesta._ - Protestó no muy convencido. Le agradaba la idea de salir esa noche a recorrer Washington.

- _Me cuidas allí, no habrá ningún problema con mi padre si es lo que te preocupa_ - Volvió a insistir - _¿Y que dices? _

_- ¿A donde quieres ir?_

_- Ya vas a ver. _

De repente, salieron de fiesta y Leon no podía creer el lujo y el juego de luces que la ciudad mas importante de Estados Unidos le brindaba. En la limusina todo era maravilloso, lujoso y resplandeciente. El whisky se veía de lo mas suculento en el mini bar del auto. La música era pegajosa y sonaba tan fuerte que hacía retumbar el pecho de ambos jóvenes.

Leon no podía negar que estaba segado por tanta excitación y alegría al saber que por fin la pasaría bien mientras trabajaba. Lejos de zombies y de tipos que te insultan detrás de ti... Y cosas como esas. Esa noche él era el soberano en la gran ciudad, porque la noche era suya.

La hija del presidente cada vez se ponía mas alegre al agregar una medida de tequila a su organismo. Pensaba hacer lo mismo con su acompañante, para así tener un resultado muy placentero la noche de aquel sábado.

Trató de que la salida no fuera muy aburrida para aquél hombre, así que lo llevó a donde mas le gustaría estar.

- _¿"We R Young"?_ - Dijo para si mismo el castaño.

- _Te va a encantar. Vamos. _

Graham lo tomó de la manó hasta entrar al bar. Era un lugar sombrío pero agradable. No había borrachos de la misma clase que Ashley, lo que hacía dudar a Leon. Cómo esta chica, siendo quien es, visita estos lugares.

Al entrar Ashley buscó una mesa, cerca del escenario. Siempre había alguna banda tocando o hacían karaoke. Era un bar divertido, con gente de distintas clases sociales, casi nunca había líos. Aún así, si lo hubiera ella tendría con quien protegerse.

Una moza les mostró el lugar, y cuando vieron a algunos amigos de la rubia, decidieron acompañarlos.

- _¡Tiffany!_ - Gritó Ashley y abrazó a una amiga que se encontraba en la mesa.

- _Ashley ¿Como estás?_ - Dijo un chico sentando a su lado.

- _Brad, bien. ¿Y tú? _

- _Disfrutando la noche. Ya sabes._ - Contestó su amigo. - _Y dime... ¿Este muchacho es tu novio?_ - Preguntó señalando a Leon.

La rubia se avergonzó al oír la pregunta, pero entonces, escuchó al respuesta de su acompañante.

- _No, soy su agente y estoy aquí, cuidándola._ - Contestó Kennedy.

- _Si. Él es León Scott Kennedy. El me salvó cuando me secuestraron, saben, y está aquí nuevamente porque mi padre lo llamó, ya que salió de viaje. _

- _Mucho gusto, Leon._ - Comentó Tiffany mientras lo ojeaba de arriba a bajo, insinuando su agrado.

- _El gusto es mío, chicos._ - Comentó el luego y se sentó en una cilla cerca de Ashley. - _¿Y, que tal si pedimos algo?_

- _¡Tengo hambre!_ - Musitó Bradley - _Que lastima que no vendan nada para comer aquí._

- _A mi si me van a vender._ - Comentó Ashley y luego se acercó a la barra del bar, esperando un si como respuesta.

Al rato se encontraban comiendo unas pizzas. Era un privilegio en algunos lugares ser tan famosa.

La noche continuó tranquila. Las aventuras de Leon se había vuelto el tema de conversación de la noche, y mas con nuevos amigos escuchando atentamente sus travesías.

Ashley no podía dejar de tomar margaritas. Estaba sedienta de alcohol, ya que hacía tiempo que no salía a divertirse. Ya había comenzado desde temprano a tomar y si seguía así, no terminaría muy bien. Entonces, decidió parar y dejarle la jarra de tragos a su acompañante, que constantemente decía que no.

Kennedy sabía que, sería un gran problema terminar borracho en su trabajo y además de que le encantaba el sabor del alcohol, por eso siempre que tomaba apenas un poco, luego no podía parar de tomar hasta quedar tirado de la intoxicación.

Cuando terminaron de comer, las luces del bar se apagaron y solo algunas iluminaban el escenario, donde la gente iría a cantar. Entonces, el DJ llamaba gente por mesa para que suban y canten algún tema.

Ashley pensó que sería una buena manera para llamar la atención de Kennedy, ya que canta bien y sabía que sus amigos la alentarían a pasar al escenario. Aunque, necesitaba un milagro para poder despertar un interés por parte de Leon, ya que éste estaba concentrado en otras cosas y nunca mostró alguna señal de que ella le gustara. Graham no esperaba que él se le enamorara, tal vez algo de una sola vez, para poder recordarlo por siempre.

Estuvo reflexionando sobre eso por un buen rato, hasta que una pregunta por parte de su amiga Tiffany, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- _¿Estás en una relación, Leon? _

_- No. - _Contestó con una leve sonrisa. - _No tengo suerte en las relaciones amorosas. Igual, creo que ya me acostumbré a estar solo y a dedicarme a este trabajo que me mantienen entretenido.  
_

_- ¿En serio? ¿Ninguna mujer? - _Preguntó Brad.

- _Cosas de una noche, tal vez.._.- Comentó riéndose. - _O dos, ya sabes._

_- Si, se a lo que te refieres. - _Dijo Brad - _Te entiendo, y es mejor eso que casarse y estar toda una vida atado a alguien._

_- Casarse lo es una mala idea. - _Replicó Ashley. - Es mejor que estar solo, además, si quieres a una persona y ésa te quiere a ti, creo que uno está preparado para compartir la vida con alguien. ¿No?

-_ Si, no estaría mal casarse con una mujer hermosa.._ - Musitó Leon mirando a Ashley. -_ tener una familia y compartir fiestas todos juntos, pero con los peligros de mi trabajo.. Sería casi imposible. _

- _Tienes razón. Cualquier mujer que esté contigo no te dejaría irte._ - Susurró Graham.

- _Teniendo algo así todas las noches, y que de repente se valla a una misión y no tener semejante cosa en casa por mucho tiempo, si sería una pena_ - Comentó Tiffany refiriéndose al guapísimo Kennedy.

La rubia miró con recelo a su amiga, no podía creer que se le insinuara al hombre que la volvía loca. Los celos se estaban apoderando de ella, con tanta impotencia que decidió no mirar ni prestar atención a esa conversación.

El castaño rió sonoramente al escuchar las insinuaciones de la joven. Aunque sintió que su acompañante ya no tenía una cara muy alegre, por lo tanto le preguntó que sucedía, pero ésta no le contestó.

Se podía notar la tensión en la mesa, observó Brad desde su asiento, oyendo las cosas que Tiffany le susurraba a Leon, y como éste disfrutaba y reía junto a ella. También apreció la cara de mal humor que tenía Ashley, entonces, para mejorar el clima, decidió...

-_ ¡Ashley! ¿Por qué no subes a cantar luego de la pareja que está ahí arriba?_ - Propuso Bradley.

- _¿Estás seguro?_ - Preguntó nerviosa.

- _¡Si claro! Tienes una increíble voz. Ademas, no pasaras sola, que el chico Kennedy te acompañe. _

-_ ¿Yo? ¿Cantando? Pff..._ - Exclamó Leon al oír esto último.

- _Vamos Leon, seguro eres todo un Backstreet Boy cantando._ - Comentó Tiffany alentando al atractivo Kennedy.

- _Bueno, entonces... ¿Que dices, Ashley?_ - Dijo alegre, animándose.

- _Si no hay otra.._

Respondió para luego apoyar su mentón en su mano. No se sentía feliz al escuchar las bobearías que le decía su amiga. No sabía que hacer, no tenía idea de que hacer para que él la quisiera.

Antes de que lo pensara, el DJ ya había llamado a su mesa, y ambos subieron. Leon no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo y Ashley lo veía muy normal, ya que casi siempre cantaba para alguien o en algún lugar. Entonces, comenzó a sonar esa hermosa melodía.

Era una canción que amaba con todo su corazón. Su melodía, la letra, todo la hacía perfecta para la situación. Se entusiasmó al oírla sonar, y pensó que era una oportunidad perfecta para decir todo lo que sentía esa noche.

Al comienzo, Leon estaba muy nervioso, pero aún así tomó el micrófono, y esperó la parte de Ashley para poder seguir la canción.

- _¿Cómo voy a lograr que aún me quieras? ¿cómo lograr que quieras escuchar? _

Entonces, Leon continuó su parte.

- _Cuando este fuego me desvela pero despierto solo una vez más._

_- ¿Cómo lograr verte de nuevo? -_ Siguió Ashley, mirando de reojo a su compañero -_ ¿Cómo he de recobrar tu corazón? ¿cómo aceptar que todo ha muerto y ya no hay forma de pedir perdón?_

_- Qué mal, qué mal, esta absurda y triste historia que se pone cada vez peor. _- Cantó Leon acercándose al micrófono y disfrutando de la aclamación de las mujeres que lo escuchaba.

- _Qué mal, qué mal, ¿por qué ni puedo hablarte? Temo que es así, que ya no hay forma de pedir perdón. - _CantóAshley y luego salió corriendo de allí.

Al instante, el tema dejó de sonar y todos comenzaron a aplaudir por semejantes vozarrones. Sin importarle su querido público, Kennedy persiguió a la joven hija del presidente, para encontrarla detrás del escenario mal humorada y casi llorando.

- _¿Que te paso? ¿Por qué estás así? - _Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos, queriendo averiguar que le pasaba. - ¿Te sientes mal?

- _Si._ - Contestó triste.

- _No debiste tomar tanto. - _Comentó mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

- _¡No es por el alcohol! Es por ti, siempre es por ti. _

- _¿Por mi? ¿Pero que te hice? _

- _Nada, no hiciste nada. No te diste cuenta de que quise salir contigo para que estés conmigo, no con otras chicas. _

- _Lo siento_. - Musitó sorprendido - _No sabía eso, Ashley, pero debes entender... Ya sabes lo que pensaba.._

-_ Si lo sé, pero aún me gustas, aún te quiero. _

_- No se que decirte... - _Dijo pensativo_ - Pero si no estoy contigo, no es porque no me parezcas atractiva, porque tienes lo tuyo que me atrae mucho; pero... No quiero confundirte, porque se que me quieres, y no me gustaría lastimarte con mis acciones. _

_- ¿Y que tengo que hacer para que me quieras? _

_- Ashley... Yo lo siento mucho, pero es así._

_- Está bien Leon. _

Luego de esta charla, ambos regresaron a la Casa Blanca. El viaje al gran hogar de los Graham fue silencioso, sin ningún tipo de charlas, pero eso sí, cuando llegaron Ashley subió hasta su habitación ya que estaba muy cansada.

Detrás de ella venía Leon, aún callado sin mencionar ninguna palabra. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Ashley, ésta lo miró preguntándose porque la había seguido hasta allí.

Lo que siguió, fue lo que tanto esperaba.

Si, un beso de Kennedy se sintió muy caluroso y sexy, como lo había imaginado. Solo fue algo pequeño, y el luego de separarse, por unos centímetros, le dijo...

- _Un regalo de agradecimiento por terminar esta increíble noche._

Seguido de esto, Ashley sonrió levemente. El joven Kennedy dio media vuelta para irse, pensado que esa larga noche había terminado... Hasta que sintió que unos frágiles brazos que lo rodeaban por detrás y lo arrastraban hasta dentro de la habitación.

La luz estaba apagada y apenas podía sentir donde se encontraban, hasta que escuchó un susurro en su oído...

- _¿Quien dijo que la noche terminó? _

_Fin~_

* * *

_:O **Que atrevida, por favor! xD**_

_**Espero que les halla gustado, la verdad que me tomó muuuuuuuucho tiempo escribir este Fic, mucho tiempo. Simplemente porque no se me ocurría nada y bueno.. por fin lo terminé! :D**_

_**Espero comentarios, Saludos ! **_


End file.
